A Day at the Zoo
by Rustie73
Summary: Jack dreams up his own version of the “Mile High Club.” Modern Humor SLASH


Summary: Jack dreams up his own version of the "Mile High Club."

Modern Humor SLASH

* * *

A/N: Written as part of the Refuge "Awkward!Sex Fic Series."

* * *

A/N: Mega thanks to cymbalism for her gentle nudging and for providing her time and talent as beta for this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or any characters from the movie.

I am making no money from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A Day at the Zoo

"C'mon Dave, be adventurous. You never want to try anything new."

"I am adventurous, Jack, and I'm all for trying new things, but this idea is ridiculous. In fact, its' beyond ridiculous. It's dangerous."

"That's what makes it fun! The idea of having sex in the open air, and the danger of getting caught at any moment, adds to the thrill of it all."

"Our sex life is already thrilling, and I don't see the need to add danger to the mix." David pushed away from the fence surrounding the Congo Gorilla Forest and continued along the path. "Besides, the possibility of getting caught isn't the dangerous part. The danger is in the distinct possibility that we could plunge do our deaths right here in the middle of the Bronx Zoo."

"It's the Skyfari tram ride, David, not the Hindenburg."

"It's a bucket suspended from a thin metal rope about a hundred feet in the air."

"It's a perfectly safe and slow moving tram car that travels above the zoo. I bet a thousand people go on that ride every day."

"And those thousand people are sitting quietly inside, not having sex."

"We'd be tucked safely inside the car."

"We could fall out, and I refuse to be found dead in the middle of the zoo with my pants down around my ankles. My mother would never let me hear the end of it."

"You'd be dead, so you wouldn't hear her, David."

"Don't underestimate the nagging powers of my mother. A simple thing like death wouldn't even slow her down."

Jack continued his pitch for Skyfari sex as they visited the zoo's exhibits. He nudged at David in the Monkey House, he pleaded while at the World of Reptiles and he begged all the way through the bat exhibit in the World of Darkness.

Finally, against his better judgment, David agreed. Somehow, the idea of plunging to his death seemed a lesser fate than listening to Jack complain for another two hours.

*

The excitement of Skyfari sex, and the risk of getting caught, was more exciting than Jack had imagined. He was performing at the top of his game, and it wasn't long before David was writhing in pleasure and begging for release.

David's climax claimed him completely, and he wasn't quite sure if the sound filling the car was a roar from Tiger Mountain below the tram, or his own feral growl.

After waiting a few moments for his partner to recover, Jack was more than ready for his own release. With his fly already open, and his jeans hanging low on his hips, Jack moved to sit beside David.

"Shit! I can't get up, Dave. The knee of my jeans is stuck to the bottom of the car."

Jack pulled his knee free, but slipped and fell backwards, landing his partially uncovered bottom in the mess on the floor. "Damn! This is disgusting! What is this stuff?"

David leaned over and studied Jack's situation. "Well, it looks like a combination of soda and ice-cream. And from that blue tint on your butt, I'd say that there's a slushy spilled down there as well."

"Don't just sit there, Dave. Help me up. My hair is caught on the door."

"Sorry to tell you this, Jack," David said, examining his partner's head. "Your hair isn't caught on the door. It's stuck in a huge wad of gum. It's the gum that's stuck to the door."

"Well get me loose. C'mon Dave. The ride's almost over."

"Okay, keep your pants on," David laughed, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a penknife.

"What are you going to do with that? No way, Dave. You're not going to cut my hair!"

"No, I'm not going to cut your precious hair. I'm going to scrape the gum off the door so you can get up and pull yourself together. That is unless you want every family in the park to see you with your head stuck to the door and your ass stuck to the floor."

David scraped the gum from the door and pulled Jack to the seat. Jack barely got his pants pulled up and zipped when the tram came to a stop and the attendant opened the door.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" the man asked as they exited the car.

"I had the time of my life," David laughed. "How about you, Jack? Did you enjoy the trip?"

Jack silently glared at David, and then headed off in search of a restroom. He stomped furiously across the park while David chattered at his side. "You were right, Jack. That was _great_. We'll have to try that again sometime."

"Shut up Dave!" Jack snarled and then went into the restroom. He pulled a handful of paper towels from the dispenser, soaked them under the faucet and then disappeared into a stall.

It wasn't easy, but David refrained from laughing as he listened to Jack grumble and swear while attempting to scrub the filth from his body.

When the stall door opened, David's urge to laugh disappeared. Jack looked like a five-year-old who'd just lost his puppy in a garbage dump - on his birthday - after his party had been rained out. His pants and the bottom of his shirt were soaking wet, and his hair was standing up on one side with the enormous glob of pink gum stuck in the middle. Jack yanked at the back of his wet and sticky boxers, and then went to wash his hands. When he saw his hair in the mirror, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Damn it, David. Look at me. I'm going to have a huge bald spot after I cut this gum out."

"We won't have to cut your hair," David stroked his back comfortingly. "I'll rub some peanut butter on it when we get home and that gum will come right out."

"Peanut butter?"

"Yeah, it works great. When Les was younger, he used to fall asleep with gum in his mouth all the time. I can't tell you how many times that kid woke up with his head stuck to the pillow. Each time, my mom would get out the jar of _Skippy_ and in a few minutes, he'd be good as new. Not only did it get his head unstuck from the pillowcase, the peanut oil gave him the best-looking hair in the second grade."

"You sure it'll work?"

"I'm sure. Now, c'mon Jack, let's go home. It's been a long day."

David continued rubbing his partner's back as they exited the zoo's main gate. "The first thing we'll do after we remove that gum is climb into a nice hot shower. Then, I'll shampoo your hair and scrub that mess off of you."

"You will?"

"Sure. Then we'll order a pizza from Mario's and open a bottle of wine. After that, if you play your cards right, I'll take you into the bedroom and put a smile back on your face."

"You mean sex? Nice safe rock-your-world sex - in our own comfortable bed - on clean white sheets?"

"Yup, I do."

"I love you David."

"I love you too, Skyfari Man."

End

Thanks for taking the time to read this story. Your reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
